Maximum Ride meets Twilight
by TheStrawberryChronicals
Summary: What happens when the Flock meets the Cullens? Contains FAX in certain chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Max, Fang, Iggy: 16

Nudge: 13

Gazzy: 10

Angel: 8

**NOTE:** This is after the Maximum Ride Series to me. So everything happened. But I dunno what age they will be when they finish, so yeah. This is after the Twilight Saga too.

There will be Fax! Or Mang. Whatever. 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Maximum Ride OR the Twilight Saga. These books belong to James Patterson and Stephenie Meyer.

**COPYRIGHT:** Although I don't own this work, this story is mine and please don't copy it. With a cherry on top?

I'm new to this, so bare with me. Any reviews would be appreciated, although I don't like mean reviews. Constructive criticism is excellent! Thank you

**Bold** – Voice

_Italics_ – Angel, response to Angel, response to Voice

**Chapter Number 1!**

**Max POV**

"FLOCK MEETING!" I scream. I am so, so pissed.

The Flock filed in, Gazzy and Iggy last. They look worried.

"Gasman, Iggy, care to explain what you just did?"

They stand, looking at the ground, "Not really."

"Well I will for you, then," I sigh. "You made a bomb that could explode a FREAKING football field, and you tested it out at school."

Nudge snickers, "You have to admit, it's funny, Max!"

"NUDGE, DO YOU WANT TO BE PUNISHED TOO?" I shriek.

"Sorry Max! You are the best person ever! I will never ever doubt your ways again. And I will give you my chocolate ice-cream next time I'm full instead of eating it anyway. I am so, so sorry please forgive me with ice cream and whipped cream with sprinkles and lots of honey and-"

"Okay, okay, enough. I thought so anyway. Anyway, you two aren't getting away with this. Before I figure out what torture I am going to make you undergo, though, we have to leave before people find out it was us."

"Where to, Max?" Angel asks, looking up sweetly at me.

"Well, last time Nudge chose where we were going... So it is Fang's turn."

Fang grunts. "Anywhere."

"Well that is such a help, Mr. Talk-a-Lot," I roll my eyes.

"Forks," He mumbles.

"OH MY GOD, I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TO FORKS!" screams Nudge. "There used to be a rumour that vampires lived there but it was disproven. The supposed vampires were called Charley and Saffron. But they aren't real. Hey, Max, are there really vampires in the world? It'd be so cool to be a vampire. I'd be a really pretty vampire with really red eyes and I'd be SOOOOOO beautiful! Not to mention the fame and the fortune and don't forget the-"

"NUDGE STOP! Breathe, Max, don't forget to breathe... Okay, enough talking. We'll go to Forks. Oh, and Nudge, I think there is such thing as vampires, because there is such thing as Avian-Americans. Now, everyone, pack ONLY ESSENTIALS. And, no, Total, your chew toy is not an essential. Ready everyone?"

My question is met with the flock, in unison, replying with "okay Max!", it creeps me out so much when they do that. I should ask them to stop. But then they'd probably just do it even more. I bet Angel sets them up to do it. Huh, I think I'm paranoid now. Oh well!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** The stories involved (Maximum Ride, Twilight saga) are not owned by me. Sadly. These are owned by two well known authors, James Patterson and Stephenie Meyer. Give them a round of applause!

**COPYRIGHT: **This story belongs to me. No copying. It isn't nice!

**Chapter Number 2!**

**Max POV**

Within ten minutes we are out in the fresh air. I still miss flying around. Every time we settle we have to stop using our wings so much, and deal with public transport and that crap. Oh, by the way, I'm trying to stop swearing. So don't tempt me. At all. I can shoot you. I know where you live.

_Max, Gazzy and Iggy think that you forgot what they did._

_Hey Angel, honey, let them know that I'll never forget that. Gosh they aren't smart._

_Oki doki!_

I love my darling Angel. She is back to the way she should be, innocence in all its glory! Yay, go Angel!

I hear a groan from Gazzy's direction. Angel must have just told them. Go me, go me!

**Fang POV**

Thank god we got out of that place. It was horribly... confined. I don't know.

Max and I are still kind of awkward, but we are getting to be back to normal people. Sort of.

Well, we aren't normal people. I suppose if we were normal life would be so different.

_Fang..._

I groan. _What Angel?_

_Total's hungry. Can we stop and eat?_

_On the scale of one to ten..._

_11._

_Fine._

"Max, Total is hungry. Pit stop."

"No, Total, we are not stopping. We have hardly started!" Max says in her "no nonsense" voice.

"Come on Max! Don't admit you are not hungry! We all know you are! COME ON!"

"NO TOTAL!"

I am hungry, too, actually. But I am not going to say anything to Max on a rampage. Ever. Never ever.

"Maaaaxxx!"

"What Nudge?" Max asks.

"I'm hungry too! Come on, if we don't eat we'll slow down and be there later even!"

"No we won't, stop being silly, Nudge," Max mutters.

I break my rule, yes me, the almighty Fanginator breaking my own rule. "Why don't we just eat in about two hours." Me being peacemaker. Unusual.

Gazzy snickers, "you are such a suck up Fang!"

"Shut up."

"Never."

"Gazzy."

"Yes, Fang?"

I stop there. I know I am going to get nowhere.

**Iggy POV**

I have a plan going! By the end of this food argument Max will have forgotten that Gazzy and I have done anything.

Then she'll not punish me!

This makes me happy. And if she remembers I'll just say it was Gazzy's idea.

Excellent.

I wonder if there are hot girls at Forks. Just imagine...

**Angel POV**

"OH MY GOD IGGY GROSS! I AM SCARRED, SCARRED, SCARRED FOR LIFE! FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER!" Help me dear Lord God.

"IGGY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Max screeches.

"Well, it is my mind!" he responds.

"Never again with your mind open to Angel, Iggy. Please, for the good of Angel and our ears."

Iggy grumbles in reply.

"And Angel," Max turns to me. "Don't look in people's minds like that again. It is a violation of their privacy. Only when necessary."

"I'm sorry Max. I'll never ever do it again."

Well. Not in Iggy's mind, anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Maximum Ride or The Twilight Saga. J. Patterson and S. Meyer do.

**COPYRIGHT:** I own this story. Don't copy, or I will h u n t y o u d o w n .

**Chapter Number 3!**

**Max POV**

We did end up stopping to eat. Against my wishes. And of course we went to some place that was Greaseville USA. Of course. I did survive though. I hardly ate anything, though, or I probably would have puked it all back up.

Blefg.

Finally we land in Forks. We are just staying in some park tonight, then tomorrow figuring out what to do.

**Tonight you can get all snugly with Fang.**

_Seriously, Voice? You just said that? What the f- I mean hell. WHAT THE HELL! You are so, so weird._

"Um, Max?"

"Yes Angel, sweetie?"

Oh crud. I said that aloud didn't I? I must be such a creepy, weird person.

"Oh, sorry Angel. Never mind what I said!"

"Um. Okay, Max."

She thinks I'm a weirdo, now. Well, I do suppose I am. I still don't get why the Voice has stuck with me. It left then came back for a while. I guess it got lonely.

"Okay, everyone. Bed now. Or tree now. Whatever. We'll be figuring stuff out tomorrow morning! I'll take first watch. Iggy, take second."

"But I'm blind!"

"Iggy, you do not expect me to fall for that, do you? I know that you have uber senses minus the eyes."

"Fine," he groans.

**Fang POV**

I sit down next to Max. I cnan never sleep without her there, anymore. Even if she is a few metres away.

"Fang, go to sleep. You'll need it tomorrow."

"I'm not tired."

"Sleep anyway."

"Nope."

"God, you are so annoying."

"Shush, it is a secret."

"That you are annoying?"

"No, that I'm God."

"You are so, so corny."

"Me? God. Never will I be corny."

She groans.

I sit there.

She leans against me. We are slowly getting more comfortable with each other. But I think the fact that I just sniffed her hair freaked her out a bit.

"Um.. Fang?"

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"I just sniffed your hair. It smells very nice by the way."

"Urm... thanks?"

I smirk.

I like just sitting with Max. She is just right for me, and I still can't believe that she thought I liked that chick at Antarctica... what's her face. Eh, can't remember her name.

Well, yeah, she was hot. What I'm a guy? Anyway, Max is always going to be the one for me. I hope she feels the same way.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own M. Ride or the Twilight Saga. Two amazing authors do. Sadly I want to own them anyway. Or Kate Miller-Heidke's wonderfully beautiful song featured at one point.

**COPYRIGHT:** I own this story. No stealies please!

**NOTE:** When the song comes along, not necessary to read (I'm not putting all of it, too annoying to read through) but you might because it does describe how Max feels.

**Chapter Number 4!**

**Max POV**

I feel cruddy today. For so many reasons.

It is my time of the month which makes me so crabby all the time. I mean the cramps, god! But last night Fang and I just sat there. Hardly saying anything. Yet saying so many words. I don't know if I'm worthy enough to have him. I miss Ella, so much right now. I want to call her but of course I can't because every time we get a new phone plan it is used up straight away. Our one mobile and I can't call my fu- I mean freaking sister.

I get out our iPod, which is huge and we saved up so much money for, and put it on. Just to make me feel better.

But the first song didn't help me.

_I wake up in the darkest night__  
__Watch you breathe in shadow light__  
__A perfect world lies next to me__  
__And I don't need to sleep to dream___

_I just hope I am good enough to keep you__  
_

I listen to that bit of the song. It describes me and Fang perfectly. And I didn't want to think about it. I bet that Fang will leave me eventually. For another red-head wonder. I just want to bathe in him while it lasts.

_Max_

_Yes, Angel?_

_Fang feels the same way for you._

_For now._

_Max, he really does. He worries you don't feel the same way about you._

_Angel, what did I say about poking around in people's heads?_

_I'm sorry, Max._

_Good girl._

_But he stills feels the same way about you. Maybe more._

I don't reply after that. Maybe Angel is right. I doubt it... But if she is. I'd be such a happy, happy girl.

So, so happy.

I start waking everyone up. Might as well get a move on.

"FFFAAANNGGGG!"

**Fang POV**

"FFFAAANNGGGG!"

"WHAT?" I jump up, ready to fight off God knows what.

"Okay, good you are up," Max says.

"What the hell, Max?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Grr. I dislike her sometimes.

I go around and wake up Iggy and Gazzy.

Once everyone is up and dressed we all go over to Max.

"Okay, first, we'll have to find a place to stay. We'll have to find somewhere. I saw a house for rent, we could get that. It was huge. But then we'll have to camp out here for a week or so, probably."

"Yep, okay," we all agree.

"Wait, Max,"

"Yes, Nudge?"

"We aren't old enough to buy a house without adult consent I don't think."

"Oh, I have a fake I.D."

"We have to make you look older, too."

"I suppose..."

"I'll do that," Nudge says angelically.

"Good lord, help me."

So, with that, Nudge starts making Max and I look like a twenty year old married couple. Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge go and get us into school. We have to try and fit in. Total just slept.

**Max POV**

"WHAT THE HELL NUDGE? TOO MUCH MAKE UP! I DO NOT FUCKING WANT TO LOOK LIKE A DOLL!"

Nudge looks up at me, tears in her eyes. "What the hell, Max? I didn't do anything! I was just .. trying to help!"

"You look fine, Max. And I thought you were stopping swearing!" Fang comment.

"I BET I LOOK LIKE BARBIE GONE WRONG! AND DON'T YOU DARE COMMENT ON MY FREAKING LANGUAGE!"

"Look, here is a mirror. You look fine, Nudge did great." Fang says hesitantly.

I look in it. I suppose I look okay. Maybe.

"I suppose."

**Fang POV**

We make our way over to the real estate. The only real estate in this small town.

I won't bore you with the details, but we come out with a set of keys to a fully-furnished rented house that we can sleep in right now.

"Do we have the phone?" I ask.

"Yeah, but we have gone over the limit." Max replies.

"I thought it renewed today."

"What's the date?"

"The 11th of September."

"Yeah, you are right!"

"Okay, we should probably call Iggy."

"Iggy doesn't have a phone," Max looks at me suspiciously.

"Um, yes he does. Remember? Angel got it for him that time she was controlling the security guard."

"No, but okay."

"Iggyyy pick up."

"Hey Fang."

"Ugh, meet us at 2 Bird St."

"Haha."

"Yeah, so funny."

"I know. We'll be there soon, we are at the end of that street now."

"You'll beat us."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"WAIT! So we are sleeping there tonight."

"No duh."

I hang up.

**Max POV**

We get to the house and open the door, and are shocked.

It is so neat! Clean and white and HUGE!

"Wow," Nudge says.

"Yeah."

Okay rooms. There is 6 of us, seven including Total. There are 3 rooms, two beds in each. Total is going to have to sleep with Angel. Angel and Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy and Fang and I. The awkward part is that I bet in the end Fang and I will get the room with the Queen bed. I've decided I'm going to sleep earlier tonight. So I can grab a single bed.

"NUDGE AND I CALL THIS ROOM!"

"YEAH, AND IGGY AND I CALL THIS ROOM!"

Too late.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Max. Ride or the Twilight saga. Although Twilight isn't in it. Yet.

**COPYRIGHT:** I do own this story. You may not use it as your own or steal it. Or I will eat you and your fish. Yes I do know about your fish and camel. Be afraid. Very afraid.

**Chapter Number 5!**

**Max POV**

"Iggy!"

"Yes Max."

"Can you cook?"

"I suppose."

"Thank you Iggy! Can you cook some pizza?"

".. Fine."

"Yay!"

I love pizza so much. So soft and nice... Delicious. Though I do feel for Iggy, he has to cook at minimum six pizzas. Hehe.

I eat some chocolate while I wait.

**Fang POV**

After dinner Max calls us together.

"Okay, guys, we are starting school on Monday! I expect you to be on your B E S T behaviour. Understand?"

"Yes," we all reply except Gazzy.

"What day is it today?" he asks.

"Saturday." Max replies.

"Dammit."

"What?"

"School is too close."

"Whatever. So, we are all going shopping for-"

"SHOPPING!"

"Stationery and stuff."

"Oh."

"Sorry Nudge. Anyway, we all need to get a good night's sleep and be ready tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yep."

"Good night."

"'night!"

Fang POV

Thank god for three showers and a bath in this house.

Yes it is huge, I know.

I beat Max to the shower too! Everything is going up Fang!

Well except that I am sharing a bed with Max. That is going to be awkward for me and my male hormones.

Sure, Max and I are a couple but we are still working stuff out.

And I don't even know if anyone but Max, Angel and I realise we are a couple.

Huh.

Not that I care all that much. Maybe. What if at the new school all these guys leap all over her?

I wouldn't be able to stand it.

_Faaanggg_

_GAH! ANGEL! I AM SHOWERING!_

_I can't see you._

_Still, it is kinda creepy._

_Get over it._

_Yeah whatever. What do you want?_

_You do realize Max loves you as much as you love her right?_

_... I dunno about love._

_Whatever. She does._

_Stop intruding on people's thoughts._

_Meh._

_Angel!_

_Okay, okay._

_Angel?_

_Yes?_

_Does she really love me as much as I love her?_

_Yep._

_Would she care if I kiss her?_

_Um. Fang. I don't want to know if you are kissing Max. That is gross._

_Sorry._

_She wouldn't mind, she'd like it._

_Thank you Angel._

What a weird conversation. But I feel enlightened now.

Wow smart word, Fanginator.

Anyway, that makes me feel so... I don't know. Happy? Satisfied? Cheerful?

Well, I dunno, but still.

Yay for Fang!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** Me no own Max. Ride or Twilight Saga. ... I wish ...):

**COPYRIGHT:** Please don't steal. Mine!

**NOTES:** PEOPLE ARE VIEWING IT! Yip! Okay. That was weird. Thank you to those who have added my story as a favourite. Okay, only one person, but I won't mention them in case they don't want their name mentioned :P

Okay, I feel like I'm leading people on! I'm not! Don't worry; there will be **FAX** and **TWILIGHT**! Don't worry!

**Chapter Number 6!**

**Max POV**

I slept, well, on my bed. With Fang on the floor. I'm not that ready for... More. I mean, jeez, we are still awkward! Although... He has this really hot body... Those abs!

Oops, hope Angel isn't up to hear my... Not quite... Um... PG rated thoughts. Hehe. Heh.

_Max, I'm not anymore scarred than I was with Iggy's... Thoughts._

Double oops.

I swear, Angel will never stay out of anyone's mind.

**Max, there are others in this town.**

_No duh, Voice. No, we are in a town full of nothingness._

No reply. Of course.

Huh, I haven't had such a warning in a while. Oh well, sounds like an ADVENTURE! God, I haven't had one of those in ages.

"Oof!" I yelp.

**Fang POV**

"Oof!" Max yelps.

"Hey Max!"

She glares at me.

What? I am feeling happy, and no it has nothing to do with the thoughts Angel sent to my head about my beautiful abs... Coming from Max herself.

Okay maybe a little.

"Why are you so happy, anyway? You are meant to be serious."

"Uh, no reason," oh yeah, my cover. My "Mr. Dark and Serious" cover. Sexy, hey? That's why I have had so many girl's phone numbers. Except Max is the best. She is so sweet.. And kind.

Wait, dude, not cool! I'm meant to be flat. So not me. I'm not mooshy at all. God if I was... Just imagine. Ugh, shopping would come into it somewhere, I bet!

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't hear what I was saying."

"No."

"UGH!" Max sighed, "I was making a speech for you!"

"Really?"

"No, Fang, I was not. You aren't _that_ special."

"Sure I am, you just don't want to admit it."

"Stop being so full of yourself!"

Now she is mad at me. So I kiss her.

**Max POV**

Oh. My. God.

He kissed me, he kissed me! I've been waiting so long for that... Of course I froze up at the start. I mean, I am always on high alert, but I did get into it. I basically melted against him.

His lips aren't hard, like I expected. They are soft, and taste like heaven. He finds my hands and holds them. A perfect match. **(A/N. Remember they are on a bed, I could say he put his hands around Max's waist but that'd probably be awkward.)**

After a while we stop, even Avian-Americans need air. Sadly. But we have to go anyway, everyone is about to wake up, although Angel and Gazzy are already awake.

I'm about to have a sweet moment, I know. So I giggle. And blush.

God, a sweet moment would be better.

"I- I- ... Kinda enjoyed that," I manage to say something, finally.

Fang grins. "I did too, especially since you didn't run away."

"I can still hit you, though." I blush even deeper. God, what a day.

"You don't want to damage your perfect boyfriend."

Haha, what a funny word. I have a boyfriend. "Wanna bet?"

"... Maybe not."

"Thought so. By the way today we're buying another bed."

"Good, otherwise I'd have to share with you."

"Sexist pig." I hit him.

"Sorry..."

**Later on**

We are flying back with a trillion bags of stationery. And a bed. I suspect Nudge has snuck some clothes in.

Yes we are flying back with a bed. Let me remind you, we're strong. Although two of us are carrying it, we're still strong.

Though I have to admit it'd look funny up in the air, a flying bed.

No one in this town knows of the bird kids. I love it. I mean I hate EVERYONE knowing me. It is so... Annoying.

Fang and I are stuck with the bed, of course. So we are way behind everyone.

"Max!"

"Yeah, Fang?"

"Wanna see my abs?"

I almost drop the bed. "Um. What?"

"Aren't they sexy?"

Angel.

"Urm, where on earth do you get that idea, Mr. Fang?"

"I have my sources."

_ANGEL!_

_Sorry Max._


End file.
